Memories to jog a memory
by starflight34
Summary: When Jay doesn't go to the forest with Mal she goes alone. What happens when she falls and can only be woken be true love's kiss. And Ben isn't in love with her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own descendants.**

 **A Jal one shot to make you smile. ; [)**

"It's all my fault... she may not make it and It'll be all my fault..." Jay cried. He never cried. She made him cry.

 _Flashback_

 _Jay was practicing tourney with the team. When Mal and Evie came to watch on the bleachers. When practice was over Mal came up to Jay, while Carlos went to talk to Evie about their next date._

 _"Jay I was thinking we could go and explore the forest, you know just you and me. Like old times when we would explore the Isle. What do ya say?" Mal was so hopeful, she wanted to spend time with Jay after the council made Ben break up with her. She felt sad, and he was the only one she felt conformable being sad around. But then the guys came over and asked if he was going to have pizza with them, then Ben turned around and said "Or are you going to ditch us for the girl" Ben was mad but as you can see he put his temper in the wrong direction. The team agreed with Ben and under the pressure of being cool Jay told them he was coming. "Sorry Mal"_

 _"No its fine" then she ran, as she ran she started to cry. She wounded up by the enchanted lake. She saw a wisp. She followed the wisps deeper into the forest. She fell into a ditch and blacked out. Unconscious._

 _Evie started to get worried, Jay was out eating pizza (Carlos texted her a picture of himself and the team) but Mal was nowhere to be found. Dude started barking behind her._ _That's weird. Dude is usually with Carlos, unless he's trying to tell me something. Never underestimate a dog._ _Evie followed Dude and he led her through the forest all the way to the ditch Mal was in. "Oh my gosh!" She called Fairy Godmother and some doctors came. Evie was scared for her best friend. She called Jay, Carlos, and Ben and they all went to the waiting room. This is how Jay ended up I'm the hospital at night along with Evie, Carlos, and Ben. Waiting. Watching. Hoping._

 _Flashback ends_

The doctor and Fairy Godmother walked in from the door. They all stood up. Fairy Godmother started to speak. "When Mal fell she fell into a ditch that had magic in it. She's fine now, she can be awoken by a true friend's hug. Evie, Doc will lead you to Mal so you can do that. But the real problem is she won't know anything about anything, who she is, what she's doing here. Until she is kissed by true love's kiss" Evie left and the boys sat down as Doc and Fairy Godmother led Evie into Mal's room. That's when Jay said it was all his fault. He knew that wisps usually lead you to what you want, but mostly to what you need. He should have been there with Mal. Should've stopped her. And in the first time that he could remember he shed a tear.

" Mal's awake, I hugged her. But she doesn't know anything." Evie told them. "We're all allowed to go in now to see if we can jog her memory." So then they all went into a room with white walls and white floors and a confused looking Mal on a plain hospital bed.

Ben started to say " The council can't tell me not to save someone, let alone the girl I love" he bent down took a struggling Mal in his hands and kissed he square on the lips. Nothing happened. They waited. Nothing. Ben left. Do I really need to explain why? Evie started to cry again and left to get a tissue. Carlos looked at Mal. "Do you remember me Mal?

" I'm sorry, no" she replied. Carlos looked at the girl he considered his big sister. "Anyway I love you Mal. You've always been there for me. Even if you don't remember me. I love you." He began to walk away. When he heard Mal call our "Wait, what's your name?" "Carlos, my name is Carlos" she replied, "I'm sorry I don't remember you Carlos but I hope maybe one day I will." "Yeah, me too" He left. Leaving Jay and Mal alone. Mal looked at him with curiosity while Jay just looked at her with concern.

"I'm sorry Mal , it's all my fault. I should have gone with you, then you wouldn't have fallen, you would still be you. I should have been with you."

"Should I know you?"

"Yes, yes, Mal we grew up together. We played together, and talked to each other, we were the best of friends. Mal, I will never have anyone to replace you."

"Don't get so sappy."

He laughed, during all of this she could still make him laugh. "There's the snarky, sarcastic Mal I know and love."

"Love. Like how Carlos loves me, and Evie do you love me like them ..."

"My name is Jay"

"Do you love me like them Jay?"

"No, Mal I know now I can't live my life without you. Mal I really love you. I love you Mal." He started to cry again. Gosh why was he so emotional. Mal didn't want to be responsible for Jay crying. She didn't know him. But she felt connected to him somehow. She reached up to him, crying in his hands, and pulled his hand away, reached for his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. If he was right about all of the things he said about them, she should love him too. Her memory came back. "Jay, Jay, you, you came."

"Mal? What? You have your memory. But only true love's kiss can bring you back..."

"Jay, I didn't know what love was but I think love remembers the good times, and doesn't give up."

He sat on the bed and kissed her softly, and reapetively. He loved her. He would die without her. "Umm... I see Mal has her memory back." Carlos and Evie entered the room.

 **the end.**


End file.
